


I swear I'm perfect for you

by btxtuniverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu troublemaker, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Idk what did I write, M/M, Taegyu au, Taehyun being a smartass, maybe a little Yeonbin sideship if you squint, okay i'm done, pls bear with me, some slight warnings due to language, who's the real whipped?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtuniverse/pseuds/btxtuniverse
Summary: Rapidly moving his feet towards the boy and grabbed his wrist to turn the raven towards him. The boy looked at him in confusion and launch himself at the raven's chest."Just play along and pretend to be my boyfriend."The raven raised his eyebrow but chuckled afterwards as he take a glimpse of a red hair, holding him so tight. A sly smirk appeared on his lips. "Oh? I didn't know you're here Kang. I guess it's time to break your own rules, having fun and drinking here at the b-"Taehyun grabbed his shirt tightly and gritted his teeth. 'Maybe asking for his help is not a good idea.'"Just do what I say Choi Beomgyu. I need to get out in this situation and I can't find Soobin hyung. After this we'll be back in our usual enemy status."OrTaehyun was in 'need' situation and he had no choice but to asked this famous troublemaker in his school Choi Beomgyu, to pretend to be his boyfriend for awhile.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169
Collections: _1taegyu1_





	I swear I'm perfect for you

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo everyonee! I'm back agaain dkckskzkcf. Anyway, it's been awhile since I wrote an oneshot and basically I've been working on with this for almost two days :> but anyway I hope you like it and enjoooy :))

Taehyun was known as a _'goody good shoes boy'_ , always been stucking his nose only to his books and a bunch of lesson notes by staying at his house or more likely inside his bedroom. If he was bored, he'll just put on his earphones to play his all time favorite playlist or watch his favorite marvel movies.

And knowing that coming with Soobin at the bar was a bad idea, he shouldn't have come. He doesn't know what to do when some _stranger_ approach him in his seat. His eyes are half lidded and his walk wasn't straight anymore it only means one thing, the stranger was drunk.

Taehyun moved back on his seat to distance himself to the drunk guy when he's getting too close. A few seconds passed, the guy suddenly giggled when he spoke and confessing how he caught him in his eyes because he was pretty and he wanted to know his name and number. Silently calling Soobin for help but 5 minutes had passed, the tall guy didn't show up in their table.

Taehyun take this as a sign and stood up from his chair to leave. He know it's rude but he doesn't care. He knows that he's a creep so he need to leave and look for his hyung. But luck wasn't on his side tonight and the drunkard was following him.

He scanned on the crowd for Soobin but no to his avail, he can't see the tall guy and he's in the verge of giving up but then a raven haired guy caught his eyes and he quickly walk towards him.

_'I know he's a troublemaker that I hate the most but I need his help. I guess i'll deal with it later.'_

Rapidly moving his feet towards the boy and grabbed his wrist to turn the raven towards him. The boy looked at him in confusion and launch himself at the raven's chest.

_"Just play along and pretend to be my boyfriend."_

The raven raised his eyebrow but chuckled afterwards as he take a glimpse of a red hair, holding him so tight. A sly smirk appeared on his lips. "Oh? I didn't know you're here Kang. I guess it's time to break your own rules, having fun and drinking here at the b-"

Taehyun grabbed his shirt tightly and gritted his teeth. _'Maybe asking for his help is not a good idea.'_

"Just do what I say _Choi Beomgyu_. I need to get out in this situation and I can't find Soobin hyung. After this we'll be back in our usual enemy status."

Beomgyu silently laughed, his smirk hasn't drop until now and Taehyun wanted to punch that smirk off his face and walk away in instant.

"Do you think after this we can go back to our us-" Beomgyu was cutted off when he heard a footsteps approaching towards them and he felt Taehyun stiffened against his chest.

"Hey pretty boy. Leaving me there at the table was rude. But since you're pretty, I'll let it pass. And who's this person? You didn't tell me you have a friend with you. Well, let me introduce myse-"

_"It's better if you fuck off right now before I do something you'll regret."_

Taehyun became more tensed against Beomgyu's chest when he heard the other's low and dangerous voice.

The drunk guy smirked and move closer to them but Beomgyu looked at him sternly in the eyes and pulling Taehyun closer to him. He didn't know what he was doing or what was happening but there's one thing he knows. He's already pissed.

"Oh.. This pretty boy didn't told me he had a boyfriend. Isn't it confusing that you weren't on his side and let him wander all by himself knowing somebody could literally _take him out_?"

Taehyun didn't know this whole situation will take too far. This drunk bastard was pissing him but not as much Beomgyu feels right now. "It isn't your business to know if he had a boyfriend or none. I let him wander by himself because I'm not a possesive boyfriend. I think your business here is done, get the fuck out of here."

The drunk guy doesn't make any move on leaving and just stared at the two (or more likely Taehyun) Beomgyu can't literally take it and his fist were itching to punch his face so he did what he need to do.

He punch the guy across his face, breaking his nose earning a gasped from Taehyun. He pulled the drunk guy's shirt and muttered lowly just for the two of them to hear. "Try to get near him or hit on him again and I will break everything aside from your nose." He pushed the guy onto the floor before grabbing Taehyun's wrist and pulling him towards the exit door of the bar.

When they reached the exit door, he release his hold from Taehyun's wrist and grabbed his phone dialing someone's number. Taehyun averted his gaze from the raven before speaking softly.

"T-thank you for helping me back there. He's creeping me out and Soobin hyung was out of sight so when I saw you, m-maybe I could ask for your help so thank y-you."

Beomgyu turned to Taehyun with a blank face before smirking. "Do you think helping you was free? No I don't think so Kang."

Taehyun's shyness began to drain and replaced with a scowl on his face. If he wasn't afraid on what happen earlier, maybe he has guts to punch that pretty annoying face.

_'I fucking knew it. I should have known that. Should I take back my gratitude for helping me back awhile ago? He's a total asshole.'_

"Hello Soobin. Your pretty baby boy was here. Yeah. Woah woah, calm down I didn't hurt him, I _helped_ him." Beomgyu look sideways at Taehyun flashing a smug smile. Taehyun huffed and rolled his eyes annoyingly at Beomgyu.

Beomgyu lightly chuckled before reverting his attention to Soobin. "Well, some asshole try to hit on him but he ran towards me for help and he told me he couldn't find you so better pick him up here at the exit door before someone try to hit on him again bye." Beomgyu dropped the call and looked at Taehyun once again but flashing a _bothersome smile._

"I better get back inside. Don't worry I called Soobin so he can pick you up. And for the help back there, there's a payment but it's not that pricey. So goodnight and see you on Monday Kang." Beomgyu flashed his famous annoying smirk at Taehyun who's eyes is closed in frustration.

* * *

"I can't believe you're with him! Soobin hyung! I told you to keep an eye on Taehyunnie!" Hueningkai scolded Soobin as he heard the story from Taehyun what happen last Saturday night.

"As I said, I'm sorry! I didn't thought that someone would hit on him knowing this guy is a nerd." Taehyun smacked Soobin's head. "You talk big as if you're not a nerd."

"NO I'M NOT! WHO TOLD YOU I'M A NE— Oh my god.. H-hyun he's h-here.."

Taehyun frowned as Soobin's face changed from being defensive to a shocked one.

"What are you talking about hyu— HEY!" Taehyun was cutted off when someone yanked him and throw him at the lockers. He was surprised to see the raven haired boy wearing his annoying smirk at Taehyun.

Taehyun scoffed and about to leave but Beomgyu locked his arms at Taehyun's side, raising his brow and smirk not leaving on his lips

"Hello to you too Kang. Did you forgot something?"

Taehyun growled at Beomgyu but the other seems unintimidated at Taehyun and just let out a small chuckle. "Forget what? As far as I know we don't have connection to each other now excuse me, I still have classes to go."

Taehyun push off Beomgyu's arms and walk away to catch up with Soobin and Hueningkai but he stop in his tracks when Beomgyu pulled him again but this time he grabbed Taehyun's waist, faces just an _inch_ closer.

"Just in case you forgot everything, I'm here to remind you about what happened last Saturday."

Taehyun glared at Beomgyu and tried to get out from the other's grasp but he was too strong. Taehyun give up on getting out but still moving his face away from Beomgyu to _avoid any incident might happen_.

"I told you that helping you wasn't free right? And I'm here to tell you what kind of payment I need."

"Tell me already. You're wasting my time and I'm going to be la-"

" **Go on a date with me**."

Taehyun stopped snapping at Beomgyu and looked at him with wide eyes. _'D-did I heard it r-right?'_

"W-what?"

Beomgyu rolled his eyes and loosen his grip at Taehyun's waist. "I said. Go on a date with me. You know, the thing that coupl-"

Taehyun immediately put his hand on top of the raven's mouth to shut him off. "I know that idiot! I'm not dumb. B-but why so sudden?"

Beomgyu removed Taehyun's hand on his mouth and flash an annoying grin at Taehyun. _'Seriously? When will he stop being so annoying? Maybe I should punch him for once, so I can be at peace.'_

"Just say yes already and I'll tell you why." Taehyun was surprised. _Really surprised._ Beomgyu asked him to go on a date was surprising but he was already reaching his point of Beomgyu being so cocky and he just want to leave this annoying shit.

He was about to speak but was interrupted when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that Hueningkai texted their professor was 10 minutes away from their room.

Taehyun panicked and run through the corridors but was stopped again when Beomgyu grabbed his hand.

"YES! MY ANSWER IS YES. SO PLEASE LET ME GO, I REALLY NEED TO GET TO CLASS." Beomgyu immediately let go of his wrist and let Taehyun run to his class to make it on time.

Beomgyu watched Taehyun disappear in his sight before walking away with hands inside his pocket. He lowered his head down, trying to hide off the blush and smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

Taehyun entered his third class today and he ignored Hueningkai the whole class period because of one thing, _he didn't help him escape from Choi Beomgyu when he was cornered earlier at the lockers._

The reason may be absurd but believe me, Taehyun sulked the whole period while Hueningkai tried to talk to him but no to his avail, Taehyun didn't spare a glance at Hueningkai and ignored his rumblings.

Before the class started, his phone vibrated at his pocket and Hueningkai message at their group chat.

 _Huenining:_  
 _TAEHYUNNIEE! PLEASE DON"T IGNORE ME. I'M SO SORRY_ 😭

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_.............._

  
_Soobunny:_   
_What just happened?_

Taehyun huffed. "This hyung. Does he have amnesia or he's just dumb?"

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_You don't really remember hyung? Try to think again?_

  
_Soobunny:_   
_What are you talking abo— oh.._

_Kanghyunnie:_  
😃 _you remember now?_

  
_Huenining:_   
_Hyung! Apologized to Taehyun now._

_Soobunny:_   
_Why only me? We're doing it together. You're the one you pulled me away from them earlier!_

_Huenining:_   
_NOT NOW HYUNG! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!_

"This two really." Taehyun sighed and look in front if their professor has arrived. He continued to rant on their group chat when he still have minutes left before the class start.

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_Ooh. So you really planned on ditching me earlier. Maybe I should ignore you for a day, how does that sound?_

  
_Soobunny:_   
_Oh no bitch you can't_

_Kanghyunnie:_  
 _Watch me_ 🤗

  
_Hueningning:_  
🤦🏼 _really hyung? Really?_

_Soobunny:_   
_Can you just stop mocking me and apologized!_

_Hueningning:_   
_You apologized too you dumb hyung._

_Soobunny:_   
_Who calling you dumb?_

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_Really? Are you guys sorry or what?_

  
_Soobunny:_   
_Oh come on Taehyunnie, as if you didn't like it when Beomgyu talk to you._

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_What the hell are you talking about hyung?_

  
_Soobunny:_   
_Stop denying and tell us already how you like Choi Beomgyu_

_Hueningning:_   
_WHAT?! YOU LIKE HIM?_

"The heck..." Taehyun looked around to check if someone was looking at him, confirming that no one was looking at his direction, he hide his face in his hand and muttered 'shit' as he tried to wash off the blush creeping on his face.

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_Stop saying nonsense and focus on class_

  
_Soobunny:_   
_Classes haven't started yet. Don't try to change the topic Kang Taehyun. Tell us already how bad you like him._

_Hueningning:_   
_I didn't know you like Beomgyu hyung. How come?_

Taehyun stopped typing and think about Hueningkai's question. When did he have interest on Choi Beomgyu? When all he can do is pester him everyday with some nonsense remarks? Taehyun scoffed as he saw the annoying smirk playing in Beomgyu's lips in his mind and type rapidly.

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_Stupid. I'm just thankful he helped me last Saturday night. AND FOR THE RECORD, I DIDN'T LIKE HIM IDIOTS. STOP MAKING FALSE STATEMENTS._

  
_Hueningning:_  
 _Someone's getting defensive_ 👀

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_Tease me one more time and i'm going to ignore you for a week._

  
_Hueningning:_   
_Oh no you don't_

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_Watch me how I ignore you later until next monday._

  
_Soobunny:_   
_This scenario is kinda familiar._

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_Do you think you two would get away on ditching me earlier? Treat me food later at breaktime maybe I could change my mind about ignoring you for a day._

  
_Soobunny:_   
_You just want free food that's all_

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_Talk to yourself hyung, i'm not like you and fyi, you need to double the treat. Maybe treat hyuka too._

  
_Hueningning:_   
_YEY! Okay. I'm fine with treating Taehyunnie later at breaktime._

_Soobunny:_   
_Wait WHAT?! WHY?!_

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_That's for leaving me at the bar last Saturday night._

  
_Hueningning:_   
_HAHAHAHAHAHA you thought you're going to get away with it Soobin hyung. I guess no._

_Soobunny:_   
_Istg. I'm going to disown you both and try to find new friends._

_Hueningning:_  
 _And do you mean by new friends, just flirting with Yeonjun hyung?_ 🤔

_Soobunny:_   
_............_

_Kanghyunnie:_  
 _You just hit the bullseye hyuka._ 🤣

  
_Soobunny:_   
_Shut up. You're both dead later_

_Hueningning:_   
_Ooh scary~ anw, see u guys later. Our professor is here byee!_

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_Go and listen to the lecture. Stop playing with your phone during class idiot._

  
_Hueningning:_  
 _Bleeh_ 😝

_Kanghyunnie:_   
_I warned you. Don't come at us if Mr. Wang got your phone._

  
_Soobunny:_  
 _I have to go also, my class is going to start byee~ and please Taehyunnie, share some story when you go on a date with Beomgyu_ 😉 _bye~_

Taehyun's eyes widen in surprise. "How did he know?" He was about to reply but their professor came inside and Taehyun sighed before putting his phone back.

* * *

Classes ended well today and Taehyun has never been more tired than the usual. He didn't walked home with Soobin and Hueningkai today since the two need to stay late at the library and they have duty until 7pm. As he walk towards his home, he greeted his mom and told her to call for him for dinner because he want to take a small nap to take some rest.

But he's not having it at this moment..

He's been lying on his bed for almost an hour, eyes wide open and brain still working. He tried to close his eyes but the scenario that happened earlier keep replaying in his mind.

_"Go on a date with me."_

_'That annoying smirk and his annoyingly handsome fa-'_

Taehyun immediately kicked the covers and shake his head rapidly. "WHAT THE FUCK? NO! He's just an annoying asshole."

 _'please Taehyunnie, share some story when you go on a date with Beomgyu_ 😉 _bye~'_

Taehyun dazed for awhile while thinking about Soobin's words along with Beomgyu. "He's confusing me really, why would he ask to date me? Geez. Choi Beomgyu, what's gotten into your head to ask me such ques-"

Taehyun stopped talking to himself when he heard his phone ringing. He frowned and grabbed his phone in his bedside table, looking at screen. An unknown number was calling him.

"Whoever this person, he might have a better reason to call me." He picked up the call with a slightly annoyed manner but eventually fades as he heard the person at the other line.

_"I'm not even talking yet and here you are, already annoyed answering the call."_

Taehyun panicked and he didn't know what to answer. For pete sake, _HOW DOES CHOI BEOMGYU KNOW HIS NUMBER?!_

"U-uh... where did you get my number?"

Beomgyu chuckled at the other line. "Can you atleast say hello to me first? It doesn't matter where I got your number. Are you free right now? I'm outside your house."

"Yeah. I'm fre- WHAT?!"

Taehyun immediately got out of his bed and almost tripped at his blankets. He ran towards the. window and sneak outside. He saw Beomgyu, leaning on his car with a phone on his ear.

"H-how.."

"I asked Soobin hyung about your address. Don't worry, I really insist him to give me your address. Just a little bribing happened."

_'Fuck it Choi Soobin you're dead.'_

"W-what are you doing here anyway? It's already passed 6. Aren't you supposed at home?" Taehyun heard Beomgyu chuckled. Taehyun didn't know what happened but Beomgyu was laughing every now and then and he wasn't used to this kind of Beomgyu.

"I'm here to take my date out. Don't worry about telling your mom. I met her earlier and told her we're on a date. I thought she was going to be mad since she was wearing a serious face but quickly smiled and told me it was fine."

_'He did what?! What the hell?!'_

"Ya Taehyunie! How long are you going to make your date wait outside?" Taehyun throw his phone at his bed and immediately dress himself. He wasn't ready for this. He thought Beomgyu would give him some time to think about the date but what's the point of that? He already agreed so any time, Beomgyu will asked him out, BUT HE WASN'T EXPECTING HE'LL ASK HIM OUT RIGHT AWAY!

Taehyun picked his phone and wallet with him before going out of his room and bid goodbye to his mother. He walked outside of his house and saw Beomgyu, waiting for him.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw Beomgyu, he's wearing a white simple cotton shirt that tucked inside his blue ripped jeans, paired with a white converse sneakers. Noticing Taehyun has arrived, Beomgyu looked up and walked towards Taehyun letting out a small smile.

Taehyun was stunned once again when Beomgyu flashed him a smile, not the annoying one but the genuine smile. _'What the... what is happening to him?'_

"I never thought you would come out that fast." Taehyun blinked his eyes in realization and blushed at the statement. Beomgyu laugh at him and he just scowl in return.

"How come I wouldn't?! You told my mom that... t-that you're my date. She literally shouted at me and told me not to make you wait." He cross his arms and glared at Beomgyu with irritation. But Beomgyu ignored his complaints and let out a soft chuckle. Taehyun look at Beomgyu with wide eyes and much to his surprise, he felt Beomgyu's warm hands onto his own and intertwined their fingers.

His eyes shifted from Beomgyu down to their hands. Beomgyu just smiled at him before motioning him towards his car. "Let's go?"

Taehyun just nodded, absentmindedly climbing on the passenger seat while looking at Beomgyu with a bewildered expression. _'What's wrong with you Choi Beomgyu? Why are you doing this? My feelings are all messed up and thanks to you.'_

* * *

The whole car ride was silent for the two and Taehyun was restless on his seat. He keeps on switching positions whether which side should he face. Beomgyu noticed this and held other's hand making Taehyun jolt in surprise.

"Are you okay? Did I make you uncomfortable?" Taehyun quickly shook his head. "N-no. Just uhm.. you know, I didn't expect you would t-take me out right away and you're acting so soft around me. It's kinda.. uhm new to me."

Beomgyu smiled he looked at Taehyun sideways for awhile before smirking at him. "Why? Can't I just act soft around you for tonight? Don't tell me you're already used to my cheeky attitude?"

Taehyun groaned. "Shut up. Your cheeky attitude was so annoying, pissing me off in just a second."

Beomgyu laughed and focus his eyes on the road. "I know it was too sudden in taking you out but I've already planned it so..."

Taehyun looked at him and stared at him for almost 5 seconds before finally speaking up. "W-what? You already planned this? When?"

"I'll explain everything later when we reached our destination. So please relax. You're making me nervous."

It was first time that Taehyun laughed at Beomgyu. Beomgyu had to keep his eyes on the road but Taehyun was distracting him by letting out a soft laugh and missing the opportunity what Taehyun would look like when he laugh.

"I never thought someone like Choi Beomgyu can get nervous too. Are we there yet?"

"YA! That was rude. Of course I can get nervous too you dumbass."

Taehyun rolled his eyes. "Don't call me dumb. If someone has to choose who's the dumb among us, it has to be you."

Beomgyu glared at Taehyun who just looked at him with an innocent smile. "Yeah yeah, whatever Mr. Smartypants."

Taehyun snickered and hide his face from Beomgyu so he won't get caught. Taehyun looked at the window and smiled. The awkward mood between them has change and they're starting to get along with each other. He don't want to admit it but he likes of being company with Beomgyu.

He shrugged the thought off of his mind before turning his body to face Beomgyu. "Are we there yet?"

Beomgyu shake his head. "Not yet but almost. Be patient hyunnie." Taehyun stopped functioning. _Did he heard it right?_ Beomgyu just gave him a nickname. _He gave me a nickname, he gave me a nickname what the hell?! TAEHYUN CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT._

"We're here."

Taehyun looked outside the window. His mouth gaped in surprise as he saw their destination. They were on a cliff where they can see the city lights of Seoul and the brightest stars at the night sky.

"D-did you like it? I thought it would be great if I would take you out with this kind of scenery." Beomgyu shyly told Taehyun, which amazed the other since this the first time Beomgyu act so shy in front of him.

Taehyun smirked. "I really love it. But really, for once I just wanted to say, I didn't know you would be cute, acting so shy in front of me. Where's the badass Choi Beomgyu I know?"

Beomgyu blushed and looked away from Taehyun. "S-shut up. I'm taking all my courage to talk with you.. so stop embarrassing me."

Taehyun raised his eyebrow. "Taking all your courage? What do you mean? We've been talking for awhile now."

Beomgyu didn't answer Taehyun and walked towards the edge to sit down. He looked at Taehyun and pat his side. Taehyun obliged and sit beside him.

"Do you want to know why I always pick on you at school?"

Taehyun roll his eyes and cross his arms across his chest. "It's because i'm a type of student who loves to study or in layman's term they called it a _nerd_." Beomgyu laughed at Taehyun's answer but shook his head leaving Taehyun confused. "I know you're going to say that. But no, I didn't annoy you or pester you everyday at school because you're a nerd. It's because, I have interest in you."

_'Interest?'_

"What do you m-"

"I know we've been together at the university, I always saw you at the corridors, seating at the corner and reading your books, frequently visiting the library. I know you're the top visitor there since I always see you everyday going inside the library. Eating with Soobin hyung and Hueningkai at lunch time, you also like to spend your free time while waiting for your friends at the field and listen to your phone with earphone on."

Taehyun frowned and looked at Beomgyu accusingly. "Are you stalking me?"

Beomgyu's eyes widen and rapidly shake his head. "N-no! It's not that. I— It's just... It happens everytime whenever I'm with Yeonjun hyung or any of my classmates."

"I didn't know you're friends with Yeonjun hyung." Beomgyu chuckled. "He's not my friend. He's my cousin."

It was Taehyun's turn to be shocked and cannot believe on what he heard. "He's your cousin?! How come Soobin hyung didn't tell m- wait, so that's why you have Soobin hyung's number when you called him last Saturday night because you're Yeonjun's cousin and they're dating?"

Beomgyu smiled before nodding. Taehyun huffed. "That dumbass. He didn't told me anything. Anyway, i'll deal with him tomorrow. Continue."

"So yeah. It's just a coincidence that I always spotted you in your favorite places when I'm with them. To tell you the truth, everytime I see you or things that remind me about you got me confused. I have questions in my mind and I cannot find the answers. I don't know if it's just an imagination or even some kind of hallucination but no. You got me really confused."

Taehyun cocked his head to his side to take a glimpse of Beomgyu's face. "I got you confused? Confused about what?"

_"Confused about what I really feel for you."_

Taehyun was taken aback with Beomgyu's answer. _Feel.. for me? He has a feelings for me?_

"I thought It was just an imagination of mine. A joke, an infatuation. But then it was confirmed last Saturday when you ran up to me and asked for my help to pretend to be your boyfriend when someone try to hit on you. I don't know if you feel it, but my heart was beating so hard and I don't know how I manage to act normally when you attached yourself to me. And to think that it really pissed me off when that drunkard insist on taking you out. When you told me your thankful for what I did, an idea struck in my head. That's why I make a deal where you can thank me for helping you back then. The reason why I asked you for a date, thinking that it's time to fess up what I really feel for you."

There was short silence between them. Taehyun was getting awkward again and the atmosphere change from light to heavy tension. Beomgyu noticed this and let out a deep breath before holding Taehyun's hand.

"I really love you Kang Taehyun. I really do. It's kinda funny isn't it? We really didn't get along with each other since we're kinda opposite. But I guess it's true when they said _opposite attracts each other_."

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu in his eyes. He thought he could see lies in them but he sees nothing, _nothing but sincerity and adoration for him._

"Y-you really like m-me do you?" Taehyun muttered quietly and Beomgyu nodded. "How come you have feelings for me? I-i mean, I did nothing. I study when I have free time, read my favorite novels if I'm bored. I always stuck myself with Soobin hyung and Hueningkai. How come you'd like me when all I did was that? And lastly, I only kinda noticed you because you're pissing me off and I can't take your cockiness and attitude at me.. Asshole." Beomgyu laughed at Taehyun's remark. He didn't speak and let Taehyun to continue. He knows that Taehyun has a lot of questions in his mind and he was ready to answer all of them.

"I'm not the type of person who likes to have fun. My kind of fun was isolating myself in my room and do my favorite hobbies or sometimes hangout with my small circle of friends. S-so why me? Why do you like me Choi Beomgyu?"

Beomgyu sighed and held Taehyun's hand tightly. "It's because those small actions... those small actions when you laughed with your friends, smile when you read your favorite novels, the way you concentrate when you study and the way how calm you look when you listen to your favorite songs. Those simple but warm actions crawled slowly onto my heart was an enough reason why I like you Taehyun. I don't care if you're a smartass, or what you think that you're a boring person. _You're perfect for me Taehyun_."

Taehyun didn't know what to say. It didn't make sense, he tried to put the pieces together, but he only gets complicated answers. Beomgyu was good at hiding his feelings for Taehyun but this was too sudden. Too sudden for Taehyun that he can't take it.

"I surprised you didn't I? I'm sorry If I had to confess all of a sudden and didn't give you enough time but I just want to let you know how I feel for you. The more I tried to hold back myself, the more my feelings grow for you. I don't want to rush you, I can wait Hyunnie. Even though it takes weeks, months, or even years. I'll always wait for you hyunnie. Always."

Everything that was happening felt surreal. It feels like a dream. He cannot believe that Beomgyu liked him or should he say _Beomgyu_ _love him._ They're too busy throwing daggers when they felt each other presence and keep on displeasing one another but they didn't notice that their feelings for each other was starting to grow.

Taehyun giggled at first then suddenly laugh at the thought. _How amusing._ Taehyun continued laughing his heart out while Beomgyu looked at him wide eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Taehyun laughed, his eyes crinkled with happiness and his one sided dimple showing. Beomgyu didn't know how his eyes would take such a beautiful sight in front of him.

Taehyun stopped laughing and wipe the tears in his eyes from laughing too much. He looked at Beomgyu with a smile before grabbing the other's shirt and smashing his lips at Beomgyu.

Beomgyu was stunned, too surprised that he can't even move at his place. Taehyun pulled back and glared at him. "When are you going to kiss back cowa-" Taehyun was cutted off when Beomgyu pulled him against his and closed their gap once again.

Taehyun smiled in between their kisses, putting his arm around Beomgyu's neck. His hands finding on it's way to Beomgyu's hair, brushing his fingers against the soft raven locks. Everything was so _perfect._

The kiss is chaste, just sweet and innocent. Beomgyu never thought that Taehyun's lips would be that warm and addicting. Beomgyu can feel the warmth from Taehyun's breath when he exhales against the kiss.

Taehyun pulled away, pushing their foreheads together, letting their nose bump in affection and smiled. "No need to wait for weeks, months or years. I also.. kinda like you too." Taehyun adverted his gaze from Beomgyu as he can feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"You are? Why didn't you tell me?" Taehyun snorted before distancing himself a bit from Beomgyu. "Why would I tell you? As far as I know, you can't even walk directly at me and tell me how bad you wanted to date me. All you can do is tease me and stalk me. How come they called you a badass when you're such a coward when it comes to the one and only Kang Taehyun?"

Beomgyu blushed. "S-shut up! I know that already. No need to tell me twice." Taehyun laughed, he pulled Beomgyu towards him and smirked. "Tell me how much you love me and I'll stop."

"Why are you so cheesy all of a sudden?"

Taehyun rolled his eyes and pulled away. "Then don't."

Beomgyu laughed and pulled Taehyun back in his arms, whispering the words that Taehyun wanted to here. " _I love you Kang Taehyun. I love you so much_."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy reading it?? I hope so XD So basically the fun fact about this oneshot is actually this is not the original plot and I've saw this on my drafts that I made 3 months dkckdkcdkck. I've literally ran out of ideas while making the original plot and I need to do new one. Anyway hahahaha, I wish I could post my chaptered fic here soon~ but let's hope my mind would literally cooperate with me :<
> 
> I'm talking too much anyway, thank you for reading♡

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the beauty of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999756) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
